Good Morning
by Automatic-Writing
Summary: Zoro fait de ce 2 mars un jour qui commence plutôt bien... SanZo / ZoSan. PWP. OS. UA.


Etrangement, ce matin, Sanji n'avait pas vraiment froid. Cela dit, encore les yeux fermés et les sens engourdis, il ne sentait pas la chaleur habituelle à sa gauche. Une autre chose était bien curieuse : il était simplement allongé sur le dos, position dont il avait horreur.

Alors que les bras de Morphée tentaient de le voler encore une fois au monde d'un demi-éveillé, il sentait de plus en plus précisément des mouvements aux niveaux de ses jambes et de…

« O-OI ! »

Sanji, choqué et ses yeux grand ouverts, se fit arrêter dans ses paroles par un doigt posé sur ses lèvres, lui faisant signe de se taire.

N'enlevant pas encore son doigt et le fixant du regard, Zoro fit réapparaitre peu à eu l'érection du blond de sa bouche, lui donnant un léger baiser sur le gland.  
Il lui adressa un sourire lorsque le blond embrassa à son tour son doigt, son visage bien plus relaxé.

Zoro continua donc ses va-et-vient avec sa bouche, le prenant le plus profondément possible, avant de lécher paresseusement les veines parcourant de bas en haut son pénis.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Sanji était sur le point de déchirer les draps avec ses mains.  
Il devait l'admettre, Zoro était particulièrement doué pour ça, comme tout le reste concernant le sexe.  
Mais ce dont le blond était le plus fier, c'était que lui et leurs nombreuses heures d' 'entrainement' étaient les causes de cette excellence.

Il passa ses doigts dans les trois pendants de son amant, le faisant immédiatement ouvrir les yeux, ce qui n'altéra aucunement sa concentration, et Sanji rougit un peu plus devant le regard intense de son homme.

Ce dernier, jugeant que l'autre allait bientôt jouir, décida justement de faire de sa libération un encore meilleur moment. Il se leva rapidement et alla chercher dans sa table de chevet la même chose que ce que Sanji pensait.

Après tout, le pauvre marimo semblait vraiment très serré dans son boxer bleu ciel – Celui que lui avait acheté le blond, et qui, cela dit en passant, le mettait délicieusement bien en valeur – et Sanji ne lui en voudrait pas ne vouloir prendre du plaisir lui aussi.  
Certes, il allait commencer la journée avec un mal de chien dans une certaine partie de son corps, mais ça vaudrait inévitablement le coup.

Il regarda l'homme aux cheveux verts se pencher sur lui avec un fin sourire, qu'il lui rendit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
Doucement, il commença à écarter ses jambes, tout en enlevant le boxer de l'autre, mais une paire de main, initialement sur son torse, vint les remettre à leur place.

Sous le regard confus de son amant, Zoro lui administra quelques derniers baisers le long de sa mâchoire et son cou avant de se positionner en alignement vertical avec l'entrejambe de Sanji.

Ne le lâchant pas du regard, il versa le lubrifiant dans sa main avant de l'abaisser jusqu'à l'érection en attente du blond, puis un frisson de plaisir l'engourdit lorsque Zoro le recouvra du liquide.

Alors, au final, c'était ça qu'il voulait. Sanji caressa ses cuisses avec un air d'adoration sur son visage, gardant le contact des yeux avec son amant, qui lui se préparait à le recevoir en lui.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de l'avertir, Zoro fit disparaitre doucement l'intégralité du pénis de Sanji en plus, flanchant à peine.  
Sanji, dépassé par cette sensation enivrante, prit sa main et la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres, lui déposant quelques baisers paresseux. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, et Zoro se releva doucement avant de retomber, bien plus rapidement.  
Les ongles, bien que courts, du cuistot, manquèrent d'entailler la peau de son amant sous l'effet d'un plaisir si soudain, et il commença lui aussi à passer à l'action en faisant rencontrer leurs coups de hanches de plus en plus rapidement.

Zoro, qui au début froncait les sourcils, arborait maintenant un grand sourire coquin, sa respiration se faisant aussi forte que celle de Sanji.  
Ils continuèrent cette formule, leurs mains se baladant sur tout le corps de l'autre, les regards et leurs expressions gagnant en luxure, jusqu'à l'apogée de leurs plaisirs, qu'ils atteignirent ensemble à leur grande surprise.

Leurs violents orgasmes les ayant laissés haletant, l'un à côté de l'autre.  
Sanji fut le premier à s'en remettre et à embrasser la joue de l'autre, lui soufflant un « merci » pour s'être si bien occupé de lui.  
Zoro leva un sourcil et vint vite embrasser les lèvres de son amant avant de placer le lubrifiant dans son tiroir.  
Il en sortit quelque chose d'autre, qu'il cacha immédiatement derrière son dos avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit, regardant le cuistot qui le mima illico.

Sans un mot, l'homme aux cheveux verts lui tendit l'enveloppe qu'il serrait fortement entre ses doigts.  
Sanji la prit, l'interrogeant du regard. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait de réponse qu'en l'ouvrant, il s'exécuta pour voir une carte montrant une photo d'un magnifique bateau fait de bois noir ébène. C'était presque le même grand bateau que celui qu'il aimait imaginer quand il était petit, ses rêves pleins de pirates, et ils l'avaient vu ensemble au port de l'archipel Shabondy, il fut un temps, avec son propriétaire, Brook.  
Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Sanji releva sa tête et haussa les sourcils.

« Tourne-la. » Fut la réponse d'un Zoro pour le moins nerveux.

Le blond s'exécuta et commença à lire l'écriture qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis ces quelques années.

' **Tête d'anchois,  
C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais la chirurgie esthétique au niveau des sourcils reste introuvable dans notre pays, alors je te propose de sillonner le monde pour exprimer ta révolte avec ton nouveau bateau (Bac à marimo inclut si tu daignes m'emmener avec toi).  
Joyeux anniversaire, et pour fêter tes 25 ans et tes débuts de cheveux blancs, je nous ai réservé, à partir de demain, une petite semaine à Water 7.  
En espérant pouvoir te noyer là-bas,  
Ton Zoro, qui t'aime peut-être un peu trop. '**

A la fin de cette phrase, la mâchoire de Sanji ne pouvait pas aller plus bas.  
Il tourna et retourna la carte encore, voyant à présent le soupçon de cheveux verts accompagné d'une grimace à travers un des hublots du bateau.  
A ce point là, il relu une dernière fois la carte, riant doucement malgré les larmes tentant de s'échapper de ses yeux, surtout à la re-re-re-relecture de la dernière phrase.  
Il finit enfin par relever ses yeux mouillés vers son amant, qui trépignait d'impatience que des mots sortent enfin de sa bouche.

« T'es… » Ca y est, les larmes trempaient maintenant ses joues dans toutes leurs longueurs, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'air inquiet, si mignon, de Zoro.  
« T'es malade, putain… Comment… » Il ne finit même pas sa phrase qu'il vint clouer le corps de l'autre avec le sien sur le lit. « Je t'aime, abruti de marimo… » Il semblait si ridicule en disant ça d'une façon si dramatique, avec ces putains de larmes qui continuaient à tremper l'épaule de Zoro.

Ce dernier prit sa tête entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser le plus tendrement possible pendant quelques minutes.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Sanji… » Fit-il avec un petit sourire, et le blond aurait pu jurer voir une brillance assez louche dans ses yeux.

Quelques secondes passèrent, où Sanji déposait des dizaines de baisers papillons dans le cou de son amant, avant que tous les deux s'endorment paisiblement pour une ou deux heures, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**xxx**

« OI, DEBOUT MARIMO ! Les valises vont pas se faire toutes seules, je te rappelle ! »

« Mmmh… Va te coucher, sourcil enroulé… »

Et comme si un grapin l'avait attrapé, ses parties les plus intimes manquèrent de se faire broyer sous la prise d'un cuistot riant au cri ridicule de son imbécile d'homme.

* * *

_Un petit OS pour l'anniversaire de Sanji ! (Smut + Fluff héhé)_  
_J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bisous :)_


End file.
